Ene
“Let’s talk about now what you like, but what you hate!! Master!” "Ene" (エネ) is the sixth member of the Mekakushi Dan. Appearance In Artificial Enemy, Ene is shown with long teal hair and blue eyes. She has a blue and white jacket and a blue and black skirt. She is also wearing black leggings/boots. In Headphone Actor, Ene is shown with black hair and red eyes. She wears a black jacket with several yellow stripes adorning the sleeves over her hot-pink shirt. She wears a black gas-mask and silver headphones. She also wears black shorts with hot-pink sneakers. In Kisaragi Attention, Ene makes a short cameo in the beginning with her newer refined appearance. In the end, she is hinted to be talking to Shintarou from his phone. In Children Record, Ene is seen with a dark blue jacket with white stripes going up the arms. She is wearing a black skirt and black boots with her feet non-existent and scattered to resemble pixels. Her hair is pulled back by her headphones. Ene is also seen with black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a silver headphone, a creamy long-sleeved shirt and a purple and black striped skirt over shorts with black shoes. Personality Ene is a naive, often cheeky, cyber girl who is currently living inside Shintarou's computer. She can invade anything that uses electricity, and goes out of her way to annoy Shintarou - but is also reflective when her pranks go out of hand. She was once a human, but somehow lost her body in an experiment. Her favorite movies are God-ather2 and Tokeishikake O-nge. Eye Ability *'Opening': Ene's ability is the "Opening Eyes" ability which has rendered herself immortal. Relationships *'Enomoto Takane' - Enomoto Takane is Ene's past human self who underwent a 30 minute fixed-time "escape" from her home to nearby hills one day after an eerie message concerning the "end of the Earth" was broadcast on TV. Enomoto was then given a count-down timer in the form of a mysterious voice in her headphones, who is believed to be Ene conversing with her past self - that being Enomoto. At the end of the PV Enomoto suceeds in reaching the hills before the time limit. At this time an unseen (by the viewers) third-party then tosses a bomb and destroys her town. As this occurs Enomoto hears Ene tell her that she is, "Sorry." *'Shintarou' - Ene enjoys playing mischevious pranks on Shintaro (often messing with his system, re-naming his files and the like), but she does care and worry for him and his thoughts over her. She regulary gets (or starts) one-sided quarrels with him. *'Konoha' - As seen in the first novel -In a Daze-, Ene is shown to have known who Konoha was during the accident on the streets and was prepared to chase after him with Momo when he was driven away (with another injured pedestrian) in an ambulance. They are both hinted to be cyber beings, as Ene seems to know more about Konoha than meets the eye, and vice-versa. Songs Main: *Artificial Enemy *Headphone Actor *Ene's Cyber Journey *Children Record Minor: *Kisaragi Attention Trivia *Before the revelation of Enomoto Takane's name, she was often called by a fan-made name: Actor. This was based off her song itself, Headphone Actor. *Her original apperance had a very close resemblance to Hatsune Miku as noted by fans. *As a cyber being, Ene's feet are non-existant and scattered in the form of pixels. Gallery MikuArtificialEnemy.jpg|Ene in Artificial Enemy Coverage Part 1.jpg|Ene on the cover of the album Mekaku City Days with Momo, Kido, Shintarou, and Hibiya HeadphoneActor.jpg|Enomoto Takane as a human in Headphone Actor before she was Ene Actor.png|Enomoto Takane and Konoha on the cover of the second novel A Headphone Actor KagerouProject Novel.jpg|Shintaro and Ene as seen on the first novel In a Daze Ene_Record.png|Ene as she appears in Children Record Tumblr_m7koodhbSW1qeb1sbo1_250.gif|All Main Characters in the Beginning of Children Record (Moving Graphic) Tumblr_m7koodhbSW1qeb1sbo3_250.gif|thumb|Ene's past self and Konoha (shown briefly) in Children Record (Moving Record) Category:Character Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Character